There have conventionally been a driver program and an image forming apparatus for displaying a print preview screen in order for a user to see a status after printing, and for displaying a screen on which various settings including setting for selecting single-sided printing or duplex printing are made. Such a driver program and an image forming apparatus can make setting of the position of a sheet, setting for selecting single-sided or duplex printing, Nin1 setting, and the like. The Nin1 setting determines how many images to be printed are placed on one side of a sheet before the images are printed.
If the aforementioned print settings are made for a job or a document to be printed in a conventional manner, all pages in the print job or the document are given the same settings. In the case of setting for selecting single-sided or duplex printing, for example, all sheets of a document to be output are printed by single-sided or duplex printing. In the case of Nin1 setting, all sheets are also given the same Nin1 setting.